Picking Favorites
by Hachimisu
Summary: When a game of truth-or-dare gets out of hand, Amu and Utau are both forced to do something they may not be ready for. Lots of lemons, Amuto and Kutau!
1. Truth or Dare

**Alright, new story time! This idea occurred to me during some, um...shopping...with one of my friends cause she was too nervous to go alone, and was inspired by a fic I started that was never finished (I'll link if I find it). We have some plot to get out of the way first, but after that, lots of juicy lemons! Even so, I really hope that you guys enjoy this story from beginning to end. Thanks for reading!**

**And just a side note (in case you're too lazy to read the first chapter or two), Amu is 16 in this chapter, Utau is 18, Ikuto is 20, and Kukai is 17. Just wanted to clear that up beforehand.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara! or the respective characters, nor do I make any money off of this story. That would be super cool, though.**

* * *

><p>Ringing the doorbell, she smiled to herself as she waited outside the huge, intricately carved door. She could handle saving the world, along with countless children's dreams, but she hated being alone more than anything.<p>

As soon as the door swung open, she pushed right past Utau. She dropped her bags, hearing the echo reverberate around the massive parlor, her eyes glittering at the sight. A plush carpet laid on the floor, luxurious paintings decorating the walls surrounding a spiral staircase leading up into the rest of the mansion. "No matter how many times I come here, I can never get over how big it is."

"Yeah. I noticed," the blonde replied sarcastically. She wore a white top with a silver cross necklace over a short black miniskirt with black thigh high socks that hugged her legs perfectly.

Amu whirled around, an apologetic look on her face. She wore a cute black crop top, barely exposing her midriff, and jean shorts. "Ah, sorry. But I really think you could fit my whole house in this room alone."

"Alright. How did you convince your parents to let you stay over here without any supervision, anyway?"

"Ah, about that. They just think Yukari's out running around figuring things out with your new business agency."

Ever since four years ago, Utau had gone from a contracted singer, to an independent one, and back again. Yukari had started Sanjo Productions, and with the money they'd already raked in, they'd moved into a newer, even more luxurious mansion. Ikuto had long since moved out, having his own apartment near a local college. Amu and Utau had grown much closer since they finished dealing with Easter, and their sleepovers had grown more frequent.

"Besides," Amu continued, "they trust us. And even if the guys couldn't make it, it's not like I told my parents that they were invited."

Utau shook her head in disbelief. She'd never known Amu to be a good liar. "So what do you wanna do? The staff's out for the weekend, so if we want anything we'll have to get it ourselves."

Amu picked up her bags and pillow, containing only her pajamas, a change of clothes, her toothbrush, and a little money just in case. "Maybe we should drop these off in your room, then. This place is seeming more and more like home every time, and now we have to do everything ourselves." She gave a little giggle and let Utau lead the way up the stairs and through the winding halls.

The blondie flopped down on the bed and watched her friend drop her bags, looking around the room for what seemed like the thousandth time. It seemed like Amu always found something new to inspect in the luxurious room. She watched as the bubblegum-haired girl picked up a picture of her and the Guardians posing outside a café, relaxing before her first concert under Sanjo Productions. Amu sighed and set it back down. They were all supposed to be here tonight, but for whatever reason their parents had found out that they'd be at the mansion alone and forbid them to go.

"It probably would have been more fun with everyone here. It's been so long since we've all met up..."

Utau patted the sheets, inviting Amu to sit down next to her. "Yeah, but they can't. To be honest, I never got the chance to invite Kukai. He never even carries his cell, you know?"

Amu nodded knowingly. He'd missed out on plenty of chances to hang out with everyone only because he so often absent-mindedly left it at home.

Utau giggled again, her mood lighthearted as ever. "So what do you wanna do?"

Amu bit her lip, lost in thought. "Um, maybe we could...I don't know, never mind, it's silly."

"What?"

"I said never mind! It was just a crazy idea."

"No, I wanna know! We're not doing anything anyway, right?"

Amu looked away, just barely blushing. "Well...I was gonna say we could play truth or dare, like we did back in junior high, but that's so stupid. Aren't we a little old for that?" Even after all those years, her cool and spicy persona still showed through from time to time.

Utau smiled. Amu may be right, but she remembered how much fun it used to be, how many secrets they used to share. "Alright, let's go."

"W-Wait, really? I wasn't serious, you know." Now that was a blatant lie. She'd been longing to play this for weeks, ever since she remembered the games they used to play when they were younger.

"Doesn't matter. Since it was your idea, you can go first."

"A-Alright, let's see...Truth or dare?"

Utau paused for a moment, only trying to build a little suspense. A sly smile crossed her face. "I'll start out simple. Truth."

_Oh, what to ask her...she tells me everything_, Amu thought to herself. _Now I remember why I never wanted to play this when I was younger..._

"Well, since you tell me everything, this is kinda tough. But there is one thing that's been bothering me for a while now."

Utau looked puzzled, biting her lip and trying to think of anything she hadn't told Amu.

"Do you...do you still love Ikuto?" she blurted out. Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it as though more bad things would escape if she didn't.

Utau blushed in shock. Her mouth opened slightly as she tried to search for the right words. "Well, I...I haven't felt the way I used to for him in a while...I mean, he's always been my brother, but..."

Amu's blush soon matched Utau's. She knew this would be a sensitive subject, and stupid her just had to bring it up. She wasn't even sure if she could handle it if Utau said yes. She loved Ikuto, but that was different; he had been her boyfriend for three years now. Could they still be friends if Utau was in love with her boyfriend?

"I mean, I've had other men in my life, and since then, I just haven't felt the same about Ikuto. So I guess...I still love him, but only as a brother."

Amu breathed an internal sigh of relief. She could definitely handle that. "Then what's going on with you and Kukai? I mean, you guys hang out so much, and I was just wondering..."

The blonde grinned, barely suppressing her laughter. "Oh, is that all? I thought you were going to ask me something _really_ bad." She giggled, as if laughing at her own joke. What could possibly be worse than what she'd already had to say? "It's nothing, I promise. I mean, we go out all the time, but never like _date_ dates. Just as friends, you know?"

Amu raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really? It's always seemed like a little more than that, if you ask me."

Utau's gaze slid down, a coy smile across her face. "Well...I will say he's pretty cute. I've always loved that jock type, you know? And that goofy smile gets me every time..." She unsuccessfully tried to fight the color that began to paint her cheeks.

Amu smirked victoriously. "And you swear you don't like him? Not even a little?"

"Well, it's...he's always been there for me, you know? He's gotten me through so much, and never asks for anything in return. So...maybe just a little..." Her blush intensified, her hands busying themselves by fixing her skirt.

"Alright. Then I get another question."

"Is that fair?" Utau hadn't played in so long that she was beginning to forget the rules.

"Of course it's fair," Amu smirked. In all honesty, she wasn't sure either.

"Alright, then go ahead. It can't be any worse than the other questions."

Amu's blush had started to fade as her confidence grew. "Are you still a virgin? I mean, you can't just say you've had other men in your life without telling me the details."

Utau, on the other hand, started getting nervous. Her hands once again obsessed over straightening her short skirt as her blush returned. "I...I think I need something to drink. Care for anything?"

"Oh no. You're not getting away _that_ easily. Remember, if you don't answer, I get to dare you to do something!" Amu replied in a singsong voice.

Utau took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Fine. No, I'm not a virgin." She stopped to think a moment, but continued before Amu could bombard her with questions. "You've met Kenta, Ikuto's classmate, right?"

Amu had tagged along with Ikuto quite a few times when he when out with friends, and he was almost always there. He'd always been kind of a jock type, what was it that he played? Tennis? Whatever it was, he was sure toned from it. Amu, though she'd never admit it to herself, sometimes caught herself staring, even though she had an equally muscular man. "Yeah, I know him."

"When you and Ikuto started going out, I still had feelings for him. So to get back, I started going out with Kenta."

"And by going out, you mean...?"

"Hooking up in his bedroom whenever we got the chance." She was promptly hit square in the face by a pillow.

"Oh my gosh! You little slut!" Amu was holding her sides from laughing so hard, and Utau soon joined in.

"Hey, it all worked out in the end for me! Except for the fact that Ikuto didn't seem to care."

"Either way, seems like you had a pretty happy ending, right?" Amu's laughing had started to subside, but she still had a huge, goofy grin on her face.

Utau was still smiling sincerely, too. "Well, the first time _does_ hurt a lot. But after that, it was a lot of fun, and he certainly lived up to his name."

That alone threw Amu into another spell of uncontrollable laughter. It was quickly cut short by Utau lightheartedly whipping her in the arm with a pillow. "Hey, it's my turn now! Truth or dare?"

Amu wiped the tears from her eyes, still giggling. "Heheh, truth, I guess."

"Are _you_ a virgin? It's only fair."

"Yeah," she said, blushing, "he's offered a couple times, but I've just never felt ready. Plus, if my dad caught us, he's probably disown me. He thinks I'm gonna be his little girl forever or something."

Utau perked up an eyebrow. "Then what would he do if he knew we were here all alone? Better yet, what would he do to you?"

Amu cocked her head in confusion, looking at her friend. "Who? My dad?"

Utau looked thoughtful for a second, trying not to laugh. "Well, I was thinking about your dad, but it works so much better with Ikuto! I'll just go call him and have him come over!" She stood up, exiting the room with a model's strut.

Amu looked on dumbly, not fully realizing what was going on. "What he'll do to...oh shit, Utau!" She scrambled off the bed, running after her. When she reached the hallway, Utau had just hung up her cell phone, a huge grin on her face.

"I talked to Ikuto." She smirked evilly and strode back into her room. "It'll be an hour or two, and quite possibly a huge shock when he gets here, but he'll come." She sat down on the bed again as her friend looked on in shock. "So Amu...what's your favorite kind of condom?"

That certainly didn't help Amu's shocked expression. "H-How am I supposed to know? I thought there was only one kind, anyway!"

Utau doubled over with laughter. "Are you serious?"

"Um, yeah..." Amu said sheepishly. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Well, I thought you would've at least seen the different types in the stores!" She sighed, smiling. "It'll be at least an hour before Ikuto gets here...should we keep playing?"

"Sure! You choose dare," chimed Amu, flipping open her cell phone as she ran out into the hallway. Within seconds, she'd dialed Kukai and held the phone up to her ear.

Utau's eyes widened as she chased her into the hall. "Amu, what are you doing?" she nearly shouted.

"Hey Kukai, it's Amu!" she said cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey Amu, great timing, I just got home. What's up?"

"Well, Utau's just having a little get together at her house and we were just hoping you could make it. Think you could come over?"

"Sure. I just have to take care of some stuff first, but I can be there in an hour or two."

"Sounds good, ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

Turning to face Utau as she hung up the phone, she smiled. "Your dare is to tell Kukai that you love him."

"B-But, I...I can't. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Our friendship would be ruined..."

"Well, you invited Ikuto over here!" Amu said in a raised voice, a subtle hint of anger just barely noticeable in her tone.

"Yeah, but I didn't say you had to _do_ anything!" Utau could feel her face burning red, and she didn't know whether it was from anger or anticipation, but it was then that an idea struck her. "Fine! If I have to tell Kukai I love him, then you have to find out your favorite kind of condom. Tonight!"

"But...but I'm not ready yet. And on top of that, I don't even have any, let alone know where to get them..." Her gaze slid down as she started to blush, too. What if Ikuto changed his mind? What if her parents found out? What if she got pregnant, or if the condom broke? Even if she was allowed back in the house, their reactions were what she was most afraid of. They'd act like everything was fine, but she'd know that they were truly disappointed in her. She could feel tears of worry beginning to sting at her eyes, but fought them back as best as she could.

Utau caught on, however, and her expression changed from one of anger to one of concern. "Hey, don't worry...Here, come in my room for a second." She took her hand in a way only a best friend could and led Amu into her room. She pulled open the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a small box. "This is a Plan B pill. If anything happens, you can take it if you need to."

"But, why do you-"

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're protected." In reality, Utau had had a couple condoms break on her in the past. She was on the pill now thanks to a local clinic, but they'd still given her an extra Plan B just in case. "Now come on. Those condoms aren't going to pick themselves out, right?" She fished her keys out of her pocket and walked out of the room, glancing back at Amu and smiling. "Come on. We'll take the convertible, if you want."

Slowly, Amu began to follow Utau down the stairs. God, what had she gotten herself into? All she wanted was for something to pass the time, but the innocent game had somehow evolved into something much bigger, both girls being forced to do something they weren't ready for. She closed and locked the door behind them as they arrived at the car.

Utau turned to Amu, tossing her the keys. "Here. I think your dare is a little harsher than yours, so you can drive."

Amu shakily tossed the keys back. "God, no...I can't even think straight right now, let alone drive..." She let herself into the passenger side door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Suit yourself." Utau climbed into the driver's side, sliding the key into the ignition. "We can just go to the gas station a few blocks away and still be back before the guys get here." Just as she was about to turn the key, Amu interrupted.

"W-Wait!" Utau moved her hand away, startled, and turned to Amu. "What if I un-dare you? We could just stay here and watch a movie together or something! We could just call this whole thing a mistake, right?" Amu said, frantically trying to get out of the corner she found herself backed into.

Utau smiled, putting on a pair of designer shades. "No way. This might be the only time I'm motivated to tell him! But, I mean, if you wanna chicken out on your dare, that's fine by me." She turned the key and started the short drive to the gas station.

"Chicken? Me? I've defeated Easter and saved so many heart's eggs, I'm not gonna let a little dare scare me like that."

"Alright, if you say so." Within minutes, they had pulled into the gas station parking lot. Utau walked just in front of Amu, who was busy kicking herself for not backing out when she had the chance. Utau smirked to herself, loving how that always worked.

She opened the door, letting Amu walk in behind her. Glancing around the store, she noticed that the cashier was actually pretty cute. _This should be fun_, she thought to herself as she walked up to the selection of condoms up by the front counter. Amu, on the other hand, couldn't fight the blush that was starting to build on her cheeks as she looked at all the varieties. What in the world would anyone need glow in the dark condoms for, anyway?

"Ooh, try these ones," Utau interjected, shoving a pack of Fire & Ice lubed condoms into her hands. "And these, too." Box after box of condoms got tossed to Amu, who desperately tried to hold on to all of them. Utau picked up another random box, turning to the cashier. "Excuse me, but my friend here is a virgin and we're trying to pick out condoms that she'd like best. What do you recommend?"

Amu grabbed Utau's arm, whispering harshly into her ear. "What are you _doing_? You didn't have to tell him that I'm a virgin! Or that I'm buying...those," she said, not being able to think clearly and not willing to say the word.

"What? Condoms? It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Utau said loudly, watching other people turn to look. Even popstars had to have their fun somehow. The cashier, however, noticed how uncomfortable Amu looked.

"Uh, could you keep your voice down? It looks like your friend doesn't want people to know she's buying condoms." He picked up one of the many boxes from the shelf. "Here, try a variety pack. It's much cheaper than buying many different kinds."

Amu handed over the money and took the box from his hand, mustering up a shy smile and a quick "thanks." She gripped the box tightly in her hand as she went out out the door, looking at the four different varieties on the back of the box. _This might actually be fun_, she thought to herself as she closed herself into the convertible. Truthfully, she'd wanted to do this for some time now, but she'd never had the nerve to do anything about it.

Utau came out about a minute later, shoving a piece of paper into her purse. "Guess who got his number?" she sang, smiling as she opened the door and started the car. She turned the radio way up for the short drive back home.

"Utau, how am I gonna do this? I can't use all ten of these in one night!" Amu exclaimed, opening the box and peering inside.

The blonde giggled as they pulled into the driveway. "Relax, there's only four different kinds. I'm sure you and Ikuto can get through that many tonight, right?" She carefully parked outside, not noticing her friend's unsure expression. "Besides, that's only the small variety pack. If it makes you feel better, I put a big pack on reserve for you," she said. Amu wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. "Hey, look!" she said, pointing at the car on the other side of the road. "Looks like we have some company already."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little side note:<br>Kenta = big  
>Because you probably didn't get that joke. XP<strong>

**Anyway, this is my first time writing a piece that isn't a one-shot smut! Yay~**

**So lemme know what you think, either by review or PM. A couple things to think about:  
>-Should I continue this, or just focus on IIH?<br>-What types of condoms would you like to see used?**

**As always, I love hearing your feedback! Happy reading, everyone! :D**

**~Hachimisu**


	2. Not Quite PG

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the responses, I was really surprised at how much positive feedback this got in such a short amount of time! Anyway, one more chapter of plot, then we can get on with the endless stream of sexy lemons, so just hold tight for another chapter. ;D**

**And once again,**** Amu is 16 in this chapter, Utau is 18, Ikuto is 20, and Kukai is 17.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara! or the respective characters, nor do I make any money off of this story. That would be super cool, though.**

* * *

><p>Amu smiled, recognizing the new black Mustang parked across the road. "I guess you haven't seen Ikuto's new car yet." She shoved the box of condoms in her purse and started towards the house with Utau, letting Ikuto follow them. He snuck up behind her, sliding an arm around her hips, pulling her towards him so he could kiss her on the cheek.<p>

"I missed you, beautiful," he said lovingly. His kiss was quick and chaste, and held a sweetness that Amu just loved.

"Missed you too," she replied, keeping her gaze fixed on the door. _Awesome. I'm supposed to sleep with him and I can't even look him in the eye_, she thought, still trying to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. She didn't want him to suspect that anything was up.

They all went inside and headed for the living room. Amu shifted nervously, only focusing on keeping the condoms hidden inside the bag.

"Sorry no one else is here, onii-san. They all found out it we'd be unsupervised and weren't allowed to come over. It will be just us and Kukai, if you don't mind." She smiled sincerely, any hint of flirtation she used to have now long-gone.

"No problem," he said, hugging Amu tight. He still wore his signature smirk, along with dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

Amu bit her lower lip. "Utau, could a talk to you for a second?"

Utau turned to Amu. "Yes?"

A noticeable silence passed as a mischievous smirk played its way across Utau's face. "Oh, you mean alone? Certainly. We'll be right back, onii-san." Ikuto nodded and the two went into the parlor.

Amu spoke in a hushed tone, despite being out of Ikuto's earshot. "Okay, he's here and we have them. Now how do I go about getting to use them? I mean, you don't expect me to just whip them out and drag him upstairs, do you?"

Utau giggled. "Of course not. I was just thinking of starting a movie in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs and figuring out a way to get Kukai out, and we'd leave you two alone to...play doctor, as it were."

"And if I go through with this, none of the Guardians or my parents will find out about this, right?"

Utau nodded. "I won't tell anyone. But are you gonna tell Ikuto that it's a dare? I mean, if he finds out later, he might be mad, but he might be a little more understanding if you tell him up front." Just as she finished, the doorbell rang. Without waiting for Amu's reply, she smiled excitedly and skipped off to get it.

_Well, that's usually unlike her_, Amu noted as she watched her friend bounce to the door. She fidgeted, heading back into the living room, lost in thought. _I wasn't even thinking about what I would tell him, but she has a point. It would be best to just let him know._

A pair of hands sliding around her waist interrupted her thoughts. He kissed her on the back of the head again, getting her to turn around. "I heard the door, but it looks like Utau got it," he said, glancing at Utau attempting not to look like a little kid on Christmas. He turned back to her, looking her straight in the eye. "I really have missed you." With that, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, which was very easily returned. Her hands found themselves on his back and in his midnight-colored hair, deepening the kiss as their tongues found their ways into each others mouths for what seemed like the millionth time. His hands stayed chastely on her hips, not wanting to rush things.

Utau took a deep breath before opening the door. She posed with her hand on her hip and smiled as she swung it open, showing off her long legs. "Hey Kukai."

"Hey. Am I early or something? I only saw two other cars."

She looked away for a second before shifting her gaze back to him. "Nope, the others couldn't show up. It'll be just us and Amu and Ikuto, if that's alright with you," she said, a touch of tsundere showing through.

"No problem. Usually it's just us, so the more the merrier!"

Her smile grew. She was so worried that he might have been upset. "Alright. They should be in the living room, we can just cut through the parlor." She whirled around, quickly halted by the sight of her brother and her best friend making out in the middle of the room.

"Whoa," Kukai laughed to her quietly, "I didn't know this was gonna be that kind of party."

Clearing her throat, she caught the attention of the couple, watching Amu turn around and blush furiously. "Down, you two. At least not in the parlor." She smiled, taking Kukai's hand and leading him up the stairs. _Looks like this will be easier than she thought_, she mused to herself.

Ikuto watched until they were out of sight, then gave her another kiss. He pulled away, his hand slipping into hers. "Come on, Amu-koi," he said, lifting her up and carrying her bridal-style up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Watching the movie had been the last thing on her mind when they'd picked it from the case. All she could even think about was when the others would leave and when her dare would start. She had snuggled up close to Ikuto on the couch in the dark bedroom, the only light coming from the TV screen.<p>

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to go through with it, or even how to go about doing it, given that things like this weren't always on her mind like they seemed to be with most girls. She'd seen a few pornos, thanks to her curiosity getting the better of her on late nights and to Utau's surprisingly extensive collection that they'd sometimes get into, but most of it was so raunchy and raw. She definitely didn't want her first time to be like that. She wanted it to be gentle and loving, like the first time he'd kissed her, something she could dream about for years to come. If it could be like that, she'd be in heaven.

"Amu, wake up! You wouldn't wanna miss the best part."

Utau's words broke through her thoughts like a sledgehammer. She was partly at fault, though, for closing her eyes while she was thinking. She looked over to the blonde sitting next to her on the couch, who was under Kukai's arm a little more intimately than just a friend should be. Utau gestured to the screen, which showed a passionate couple tearing each others clothes off in a hurry to get to the bed.

Amu blushed and looked back away, her eyes as wide as saucers. She may have secretly liked romantic comedies, but always felt awkward and embarrassed when it came to stuff like this, even when no one was around. She desperately looked around for anything to keep her eyes on lest anyone think she was enjoying the scene a little too much. Her gaze fell on Kukai, who was smiling and subtly crossing his legs, then to Utau, who smirked and uncrossed hers, her panties just barely visible from under her short black skirt.

She turned back to Ikuto, fearing his reaction. To her surprise, he didn't even seem to care. He just sat there nonchalantly, his arm around her waist, his legs crossed much like Kukai's. _Must be some weird guy thing_, she thought to herself. But wait; what if that uncaring expression meant that he wasn't interested in that stuff? Would he still go through with tonight, if she gave him the opportunity? Did he even want her like that? He noticed her looking and turned his head. "You okay, Amu?"

She shook her head, clearing out the cobwebs. "Hai! Just fine."

He smirked and turned back to the movie, which no longer dealt with a mature scene.

Now frantically hoping that Utau would never leave, she turned to her, trying to convey some sign that she couldn't do it, that she was scared, that she couldn't go through with it. She looked right at her, shaking her head back and forth as if to say 'I can't do this.'

Finally catching Utau's attention, she mouthed the words 'no way, it's off,' which seemed to delight Utau to no end.

Utau turned to Kukai, saying the words Amu dreaded, "Hey Kukai, looks like we're out of snacks. Wanna come get some more with me?"

"Sure, I'll go," he said, jumping up from the couch and stretching. He took her hand and helped her up.

"Utau," Amu said frantically, "I could help too, if you want," desperately searching for a way out.

"No, it's okay. You can stay here and keep onee-san company." With that, she left, taking with her not only Kukai but Amu's last chance at salvation.

* * *

><p>After a long while, they still hadn't returned. Amu knew they weren't coming back, but she still held on to a tiny shred of hope that Utau had gotten her message and would let her off the hook.<p>

"They've been gone for while. Wanna go check on them?" Ikuto said, some amount of brotherly concern showing through.

"No," she said, holding onto his arm, "they'll be fine."

"It's no big deal, let's just see if they're doing okay," he replied, gently trying to pull his arm out of her grasp.

"I really don't think we should. Utau has to do something, and, well...so do I."

"Like what?" he said, sitting back down and wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, it's our dares."

"What do you have to do?" he asked, now intrigued.

"Well...Utau has to tell Kukai that she loves him." Amu was avoiding the question, only because she feared his reaction.

"Hm. I never would've guessed." Ikuto was never as observant when it came to his sister as he maybe should've been.

Amu nodded, trying to keep the focus on Utau's dare. "Yeah, I think she has for a while now."

A few moments of silence passed before the dreaded question came out. "So what's yours?"

She shifted her weight nervously in his arms, not knowing how to say it.

"You know you can tell me anything," he said lovingly and sincerely, placing his hand on top of hers as he'd done so many times before when she'd had trouble telling him things.

"I, um..." she tripped over her own words as her voice trailed off. She reaching into her purse, pulling out the box, unable to verbally tell him. She handed him the box, too nervous to look him in the eye.

Taking the box in his hand, he immediately knew what they were, but wasn't entirely sure why she had them. They'd talked about sex before, but she'd never been ready. Did she really want to do what this implied? Gently, he reached his hand under her chin and lifted it up so his eyes met hers. "What's your dare, Amu-koi?" he asked as tenderly as he could.

"I have to find out which one I like best," she said very matter-of-factually before turned away, slightly ashamed of what she'd just said.

"Do you want to?" He knew that talking about this had made her uncomfortable in the past, and tried his best not to make it any more awkward than it had to be.

"Y-Yeah," she replied, just barely loud enough for him to hear. "But...I'm nervous..." she whispered, just a bit higher.

"You know you don't have to, right?" He was definitely the greatest guy ever. Most guys would jump on the chance to sleep with their girlfriend of three years, but he didn't want to pressure or push her into anything she didn't feel ready for yet. This time was no exception. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

Out of nowhere, she crashed her lips against his, their tongues finding each other just as easily as before. They explored every inch of each others mouths as she found herself straddling him. She could feel the bulge growing underneath her, the kiss growing more searing and intense.

She pulled away, catching her breath. "Thanks, but I think I want to," she said, blushing profusely.

"Y-Yeah," he managed. Of all the passionate moments they'd shared, nothing had quite gotten that sort of reaction out of him.

"I love you, Ikuto," she whispered into his ear, her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Amu," he said, wrapping his arms around her, knowing he'd do everything in his power to make tonight special for her.

She wasn't really sure what to do from there. They made out a little more, but she didn't know how to actually get started. From what she'd seen in movies, they were supposed to tear each others clothes off and go at it, not exactly the way she wanted to go about this.

He pulled away after a while, looking into her eyes and seeing the same anxiousness. He decided to let it go for now, figuring they had all night, and began to look around for the box that started it all. He leaned back, motioning for her to sit beside him. Opening the box, he pulled out one of the two long strips of connected packages. If that was all they had to use in one night, it might just work. "I think we should just take it one thing at a time. It's your first time, after all. We could just pick one at random and tell her it's your favorite," he said, knowing that a woman's first time usually hurt.

"Yeah, but which one?" she asked, happy to be talking instead of just trying to figure everything out all at once.

"It's your dare, you can pick," he said, handing her the strip of condoms.

Taking them, she held it lengthwise with both hands to get a better view. There were ribbed, glow in the dark, fire and ice, and ultra thin. Looking at him she said, as though deciding on something meaningless, "Pick a number one through four." She tore the condoms apart, separating them into piles.

"Two."

She picked a ribbed one. She had a rough idea of why someone would want a ribbed condom, but it mostly just sounded kinda painful. Taking one last glance at the rest, she gathered them all and put them back in the box.

As she handed it to him, he couldn't help but wonder which one he'd chosen. He smiled when he saw the package, having nothing but good experiences with ribbed condoms in the past. Tonight would be even more special.

After a few sobering moments, and all foolishness put aside, he asked one last time, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah," she nodded, love and adoration shining in her eyes, "I trust you."

Leaning in, he closed the distance between them. His lips met hers as he picked her up, never breaking the kiss as he set her down on the bed. He knew he would make tonight amazing for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, w00t.<strong>

**It's like 1:30 in the morning here. I shouldn't be writing, but I wanted to get this up before I work tomorrow. So for the next few chapters, should I alternate between Amuto/Kutau chaps, or just a scene break and include both in each chapter? Ugh, I don't know, I'm tired. XP**

**Sooo, what do you guys wanna see happen? Or should I just keep going on IIH? Just review or PM me, and I promise your requests will be honored.**

**But I really should get to bed. Night you guys, I'll keep writing tomorrow.**

**~Hachimisu**


	3. Getting Ribbed

**Hey everyone! As per request, I'll be starting with the Amuto lemon then alternating chapters between Kutau and Amuto. This is my first time writing a story with any measurable amount of plot, and I'm really enjoying how it's turning out, and thank everyone for all the support and encouragement. **

**TL;DR- This story is now lemons.**

* * *

><p>His lips were still on hers as he set her gently down on the bed, climbing on top of her. His arms slid under her, finding themselves in her hair and around her waist as the kiss deepened. He was very aware of her legs wrapping around him, locking him in place as his bulge pressed against her crotch.<p>

Now, this was something comfortable. Something familiar. Whenever they found themselves alone and horny, they'd have some fun of their own. Most of the time they would just dry hump each other like this, but recently they'd found their hands down each others pants. Amu was shy about it and somewhat inexperienced, but once she got him started, she could get him to cum in her hand within minutes. Ikuto, however, was very talented with his fingers, and could get her to the edge in thirty seconds flat. She always pulled away just before he made her squirt, though, too embarrassed to let him feel it or make a mess.

Either way, they found themselves playing with each other whenever they got the chance. Frankly, she was surprised he hadn't tried anything during the movie, knowing he usually tried to sneak in a grope or slip his hand down the back of her pants when he was horny and thought no one else could see. Now, though, she was underneath him, her legs locked around his waist so they could both feel every little movement of him grinding against her clothed clit. She could feel herself growing wetter with each passing second.

She felt his hand slide up her shirt, which was nothing new either. It never surprised her, but never failed to make her shudder in pleasure at the contact. What did surprise her was Ikuto rolling over, taking her with him so she could straddle him. He still never broke the kiss, taking things in small steps.

Amu, however, wanted things to move a little faster. Even if they had all night, they had four different condoms to attend to. She sat up, crossing her arms around her body and taking the edge of her black crop top in each hand. She pulled it over her head, giving him a little striptease in the dark. Her hips never stopped moving against him as she reached back and unhooked her bra to expose her bare breasts to him. This took the edge off the anxiety for the time being.

She swore she heard him moan as his hands flew to her slim waist, sliding up her body and hitting every nerve like a live wire. She couldn't help but moan herself as they found their way back to her boobs, feeling and squeezing every inch before taking each nipple between his thumb and finger. He rolled and pinched them between his fingers, knowing her weak spots and using them against her. He knew he was getting her close; the nonstop flood of "Oh, Ikuto"s and the way she would always frantically grind on him always gave it away. He squeezed them harder, listening to her moans of ecstasy. "Ah, stop, I'm gonna cum! You're gonna make me cum!" He immediately let go, not wanting her to reach the edge before they even got started.

Her nipples burned in the best way from all the friction, and her pussy ached for release, but she didn't want to ruin this by squirting everywhere and collapsing in satisfaction before they could go all the way. She sighed in sexual frustration and leaned forward, her tongue finding his as his hands slid back down to her hips. He grabbed them hard, slowing them down just in case. He sat up, keeping her in his lap, and pulled his own shirt off over his head. He hugged her tightly as their kissing became more intense, feeling her bare mounds pushing against his chest, punctuated by her hard nipples.

Her hips kept moving against his clothed boner, wanting all the friction she could get out of it. She felt him pull them off of it, breathing a moan of disappointment. He smirked through the kiss at this, knowing she'd get all she wanted as the night went on. His hands traveled to the front of her shorts and undid the button that separated his hands from their destination. He slid one in, teasing her clit through her panties.

He gently pushed his finger against it, rubbing it in big, slow circles. She moaned at his touch immediately, finding something new for her needy clit to grind against. He could literally feel her juices soaking through her panties and wetting his fingers. He pressed against it harder and stroked it much faster, her near-orgasmic moans like music to his ears. He sure hoped this mansion was soundproofed; otherwise, there's no way the others wouldn't have heard Amu moaning his name as she desperately humped his hand.

He pulled away just long enough to slide her shorts and panties down her legs and off her ankles, with her help, of course. She began to blush as his fingers found her clit again; not only because it felt like heaven, but because this was the first time she'd ever been fully naked in front of him. Her anxiety started to show through in her moans of pleasure, which began to turn to whimpers.

"Amu-koi, you're absolutely beautiful."

She opened her eyes, looking deeply into his, a vivid pink blush on her cheeks. She struggled with her words, thoroughly overcome with pleasure despite her self consciousness. "Y-You really think so?"

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met," he confessed, his other hand moving to the small of her back, "and seeing you like this makes me certain that I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She bit her lip as he easily slid a finger inside her. Not only because he was making her see stars, but because no one knew how to make her feel quite as special as he did. He pumped his finger into her opening, masterfully letting his palm hit her clit with every movement. It wasn't long before he'd pushed another talented finger inside, rubbing her g-spot and palming her clit as her juices soaked his hand.

She could feel herself getting really close as he stroked all of her sweet spots. She frantically undid his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers just enough to free his throbbing dick from its cloth prison. She grabbed it and squeezed, awkwardly moving her hand up and down his shaft in an effort to slow him down. To her surprise, this only encouraged him to go faster and harder on her dripping pussy, using two fingers to pound her g-spot while his other hand expertly stroked and rubbed at her clit as fast as he could. What nearly made her squirt was when he stopped rubbing it and slapped at her sensitive jewel instead, smacking it with his fingers and making a loud, wet sound with every movement.

"Ah, fuck, stop! I-I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

He pulled his hands out of her just in time, holding her hips in place as she fucked his rock-hard dick with her hand. Her pace was speeding up, a look of raw lust in her eyes and a sexy glow coloring her face. She was definitely ready as she'd ever be.

He grabbed the condom, tearing it open and taking it out of the little foil package. He leaned in and kissed her as he grabbed her hand and guided it away from his pole. He pinched the tip and rolled it down over his dick expertly, not at all surprised at how insanely hard she'd gotten him. He pulled away and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "How do you want to do this, Amu-koi?"

She gave him another gentle kiss. She was almost too horny to care, but her nervousness started to creep up on her. "J-Just like this is fine," she replied. She was straddling him on her knees, leaning down to kiss him while he was laying on his back.

He grabbed his dick, pointing it at her hot, wet opening and very gently pushing against it. He stopped for a second before kissing her tenderly. "Ready?"

"I'm nervous, but I think so."

"I'll be gentle. Just tell me if it really hurts." With that, he pulled her into a passionate, unending kiss. One hand placed itself on her back, stroking it gently, while the other stayed on his dick. He slowly pushed it inside, starting with the smooth head and going inch by inch into her waiting opening. He stopped as soon as her heard a whimper of pain, pacifying her with the tender movements of his tongue. After a few moments, he very slowly pushed the rest into her slit.

She pulled away and bit her lip. She couldn't even feel the ribs going in, just the stinging pain of being stretched. "I-It hurts, Ikuto," she said, tears just barely beginning to sting her eyes. He finished burying himself in her to the hilt before stopping again, knowing that it would be best to get the first stretch of pain over with before continuing. He stopped and held her in place, gently stroking her back and clit to sooth and distract from the pain. As much as he loved sharing this with her, he knew this part was a necessary evil before they could really start.

She let out a few breathy moans, some from pain, but mostly from the pleasure of him rubbing her clit just the way she liked it. After a bit, she raised her hips back up, sliding them back down on him gently. Feeling him inside her, it really made her wonder how he even fit. It still hurt a lot, but not nearly as much as when they'd started. She gave a few more experimental thrusts, each one hurting less than the last.

He laid back, passionately kissing her as she tentatively rode him. Sure, she was inexperienced, but the way her hot, dripping wet walls squeezed around him with every thrust more than made up for it. He held back his moans as she went a little faster, a little harder, and kept his finger moving on her clit the whole time. He hadn't been with a girl in ages, and it was a wonder that he was holding out so well. "You okay now?"

She smiled and nodded. "It still hurts, but only a little," she said, the color of her cheeks matching the shade of pink on her swollen pussy. He loved the way it darkened whenever she got really horny, the way her clit would just slightly swell up at his touch. Today, of course, was no exception.

"Want me to help you?" As much as he knew he had to take this as slow as he could, his other head was starting to cry for attention.

Her pussy kept sliding awkwardly over it, fucking it as best as she could manage while he made her head spin by stroking her clit. She gave a few more shallow, experimental thrusts as the pain dulled. She nodded, her mouth parted and her eyes glazed over with lust.

With that, he took his hand off her jewel and set it on her hips. He grabbed them firmly but gently, planting his feet into the bed. He held her in place as he slowly pumped his huge dick into her creamy folds. He bit his lip, mustering up all the self-control he could manage as to not start hammering into her as hard as he could. He was so close to cumming, his dick desperate for release, wanting to spout out all of its hot cum squirt by squirt into her waiting pussy. But at the same time, he wanted this to be special for her, to make her cum before her first time was over. He kept pounding her with long, slow strokes, his pace unchanging as he started hearing her pleasured moans with every thrust.

Her moans started getting louder as his massive cock stroked her insides and satisfied her hungry pussy. To her surprise, it was almost painless by now; instead of feeling stretched, she could feel the deep latex ribs rubbing her in all the right places. She leaned forward to deepen the kiss, but was suddenly halted when she felt something new. This way, her clit was pushed up against his hard shaft, feeling every ridge and bump rubbing it with every stroke. She gasped and squirmed in his hands, desperate to get more friction.

Feeling this, he couldn't help but move a little faster, his self-control quickly draining. Her moans of ecstasy were growing louder, then forming into words as she got closer to cumming. "Ah, Ikuto, keep going, don't stop, ah! Right there!" He let out a moan himself as his grip on her tightened, his hips lifting off the bed with each thrust.

Amu was so close to the edge, her pussy tightening around him as her slippery juices started pouring out. Every tiny little ridge sent a shock of ecstasy throughout her body. She tried frantically to move her hips against him, but they were trapped in his hands while he slammed his dick into the dripping, swollen hole between them. "Oh yeah, right there! So good! Fuck me harder! Harder!"

He couldn't have gone against her demands if he tried. His hips were moving on their own now, pounding into her soaked pussy and forcefully rubbing her sensitive clit with every thrust, his balls slapping against her as her hammered into her as hard as he could. He could feel his whole dick twitching with anticipation, firing loads of precum into the condom. "Oh, Ikuto! I'm gonna squirt! You're gonna make me squirt!"

He didn't stop pounding her as she shouted his name, her pussy squeezing him harder than ever before. She screamed in orgasm as her clit got hammered by every deep little rib. She felt her juices squirting out of her contracting opening, which got splashed everywhere by Ikuto's twitching cock. She screamed again as another shot blasted out of her, her pussy squeezing in orgasm as it was fucked relentlessly.

He looked between their bodies, watching her juices shoot out of her opening as he drilled into it. With each thrust, his balls slapped against her wet opening, the mattress squeaking in rhythm with their love making. This alone was enough to drive him over the edge. "Fuck, Amu! You're making me cum! Ah!" He froze as blast after blast of hot jizz erupted out of his dick. He could feel her cum dripping onto his cock as he filled the condom with his. He moaned every time he squirted out more in what seemed like an endless orgasm.

His hips fell back onto the bed on their own, Amu rolling over next to him as his dick sputtered out the last few squirts of his cum. Their arms wrapped around each other as they panted in exhaustion. She looked into his dark eyes and saw a tiny smirk beginning to play its way across his face. "Amu...I love you..." he managed between breaths.

She beamed. Right then, she knew; here, in Ikuto's arms, was exactly where she always wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~<strong>

**The Kutau chapter is up next, but I have no idea what to do with it. **

**Review or PM with ideas, cause I'm totally just drawing a blank. Lemons, obviously, but how?**

**Grr, it's too late at night for this. Love you guys, hope you enjoyed it. Night! X3**

**~Hachimisu**


	4. Satan Sheets

**Alright, Kutau time. I started reading some Shugo Chara! Encore to get a feel for this couple, and I actually really love it. The way they interact is just fucking adorable. But I think I'm going to put those events aside (and the fact that I screwed up the ages – oops!) and just see if I can recreate the relationship through different, much sexier means. They're teenagers, after all, and it would be cute if they both explored with other people before coming back to each other and realizing how right it felt to be together (*cough* excuse not to do another virginal scene *cough*). **

**Done rambling. Enjoy your lemons. :3**

* * *

><p>Rummaging through the cupboard drawers, Kukai found himself lost in a wonderland of packaged dry fruit ad soy bars. He shifted through them, searching for snacks behind jars of organic peanut butter and health shake mixes. Definitely not anything worthy of a movie snack...<p>

Utau giggled as she watched him throw things from the cupboard in a vain search for sugar and popcorn. It was kind of funny, watching him getting increasingly frustrated as he searched through the huge kitchen for something decent to eat. It was industrial-sized, but it was decorated beautifully, with multiple ceramic sinks and a massive fridge in the corner. "That's all Yukari's. She's been on a health kick lately."

"You mean in between drinking binges?" he asked jokingly, holding up a half empty bottle of wine.

She rolled her eyes, remembering last week when she'd come home to Yukari three sheets to the wind, drunkenly trying to emulate the high-speed dance moves on an exercise tape. She'd coaxed her into bed, although not before she'd already knocked over a pricey lamp, then finished off what was left in the glass she'd left on the table. "I'd say there's a little overlap." She walked up behind him and peered into the cabinet. "Looks like the staff didn't bother replacing the snacks, and it's not like we can send someone to go get anything. Wanna take a quick trip to the store?"

Kukai shook his head as he replaced a pack of dried apricots to its place in the cupboard. "And leave those two upstairs together? You saw how they couldn't keep their hands off each other."

This caught her a little off-guard. If only he knew that's the reason she'd pulled him down here in the first place. Her gaze shifted nervously around the room, remembering she had a little mission of her own to complete. But how? He obviously wanted to go back upstairs, but if they did, neither of them would be able to complete their dare. "They'll be just fine. Maybe we could bake something?" She bit her lip as she darted over to another cabinet. She opened it and pulled out a heavy bag of flour, setting it on the table. He watched in confusion as a bag of sugar, then bottled vanilla extract followed it. "How do cookies sound?"

It would take a little time, but fresh-baked cookies sounded like heaven right now. "Sure, I'm up for it." He wasn't exactly a baker- actually, he had very little experience in the kitchen- but he was fairly confident that she could guide him through it.

"Alright, let's get started." She opened another drawer, pulling out a short, frilly apron. She tossed a longer white one to him before putting hers on and tying it around her waist. After, glancing at an open recipe book, she began to measure the flour before feeling a pair of eyes burning a hole in her. She could feel herself blush as she set the measuring cup down. "I-It's not polite to stare, kid."

Kukai quickly looked away, picking up the measuring cup and nearly dropping it. "Who's staring? I'm not staring." He desperately tried to suppress a blush, succeeding as he focused on acting very interested in sifting the flour.

"Whatever. Just get two cups of that, I'll start on the eggs." With that, she turned and strode over to the refrigerator, keeping up an almost tsundere persona.

He let the blush take over, certain that she was otherwise occupied. He couldn't help but stare when she was dressed like that; a sexy apron over a short skirt that just barely covered her. Okay, so maybe it was mostly the apron. Ever since he could remember, he'd had a little thing for cosplay. Or maybe a big thing. Actually, fetish may have been a better word. Either way, what guy wouldn't be staring if they were alone with rockstar-turned-chef Hoshina Utau? He was the luckiest guy in the world, if only he could tell her how he felt...

Her words quickly shattered his thought process. "Hey, at least get your apron on. Don't need you making a mess of yourself." With that, she tripped over her own feet, dropping the eggs on the floor and barely regaining her balance in time. Time seemed to slow down as she watched them hit the floor, the shells shattering and the contents splattering all over her clothes, the floor, and her apron. She bit her lip to keep from screaming when he broke out laughing.

He held the counter for support as he doubled over, barely aware of her glaring at him as she huffed in frustration. A moment passed before he could even speak between breaths. "Who's making the mess now?" he managed, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

He looked back up at her, eggs on her apron and hands on her hips. Looking at her face, though, he was caught off guard by a menacing scowl masking purple, teary eyes. Oh god, he wasn't making her cry, was he? He immediately straightened up, words of apology flying out of his mouth. "Shit, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know, are you okay? We can get you right upstairs, get you changed, j-just don't be sad! It'll be okay, I just..." His words trailed off when he saw the smirk slowly forming on her lips.

Now it was her turn to laugh. Instead, though, she just held her head high as she took his hand. A plan started to form in her head as she lead him out of the kitchen.

"You should've seen the look on your face."

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Utau's walk-in closet wasn't so much of a "closet" as it was something straight out of a clothing store. Dozens of circular racks of clothing, dresses, and costumes were spread throughout the room. Mirrors covered the walls, making it look even bigger than it already was, and luxurious couches and end tables lined the perimeter.<p>

"Wow," muttered a stunned Kukai, "it has everything but a fucking changing room..."

Utau smiled and squeezed his hand, pointing to her left with her free one. A flowing curtain hung over what appeared to be a large, well-lit changing room.

"Damn," he managed as she let go of him, strutting over to one of the clothing racks.

She flipped through the outfits like pages of a magazine, hardly giving them a glance. Honestly, she had more important things on her mind. She had it all figured out, but her heart was racing like crazy. Outfit after outfit flew by as she became lost in her own little world. She had everything a girl could ever ask for, but even so, something was missing in her heart.

"Hey," Kukai said from across the room, snapping her out of her trance, "isn't this your costume from your transformation with Iru?" He held it up from one of the racks. Sure enough, the shiny red costume was on the hanger, complete with the winged hair accessories and thigh-high boots. She smiled sheepishly and walked over, taking it from him and examining it.

"Yeah, Yukari got the idea that we should make copies to wear on stage for concerts. She called in some tailors and they recreated them from scratch. I think my Seraphic Charm and Dark Jewel costumes should be around here, too." She kept observing the costume, turning it around and fingering the seams while Kukai looked through the rest of the rack. These weren't just stage outfits; his eyes widened in surprise when he happened across a sexy nurse costume, a skimpy schoolgirl uniform, even a Playboy bunny suit. Whatever kind of shows these were for, he definitely wouldn't mind attending a few.

"Hey Utau, what are these for?" He flipped past a frilly waitress costume and a very butchered police-type outfit before turning to Utau. Or where Utau _had_ been. "Utau?" He spun around and barely glanced the curtain to the changing room closing behind her. He smiled, walking over to it and leaning against the wall next to it, his arms crossed over his chest. As much as he'd love a private show from a gorgeous idol, he was always a gentleman in her presence and patiently made small talk while she changed. "We've been gone a while, hope we haven't missed anything good," he said, still looking around and taking in the ridiculous size of the room.

"Oh, I'm sure we're missing _something_," she replied from inside the changing room. She reached behind her back, pulling up the zipper before straightening her outfit.

"You don't suppose they're screwing like rabbits by now, do you?" he asked, drumming his fingers against his arm. The thought was a little taboo, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go back either way. He really liked having some alone time with her.

"Actually..." She opened the curtain, stepping out with one shiny red thigh-high boot in front of the other. The devilish dress stopped at her waist then opened into a bat wing-like skirt that stopped just above her thighs. Black demon wings adorned her wrists and the bases of her long, flowing ponytails, with another pair spreading from her very much revealed cleavage. "Amu has something that she needs to do." She walked in front of him, posing and flipping her hair the way only a model could before stepping towards him, closing the distance between them. "And so do I." With that, she leaned in, letting their lips meet gently. Much to her surprise, he eagerly returned the kiss, softly squeezing her lips with his.

She hesitantly pulled away, just far enough to still feel his breath, but not far enough to stop this feeling of having her breath taken away. His hands found her hips as she stopped resisting and gave in to another kiss. She felt his tongue slide along her lower lip, asking for permission which she gladly gave him. Their tongues explored each others mouths tentatively at first, slowly becoming more passionate as her hands wrapped themselves around him. He hugged her closer before pulling away again. "I've been waiting for so long for a reason to do that," he confessed.

She smiled, blushing hard. "So have I." She leaned in, stealing another kiss before breaking it off to continue. "I love you, Kukai. I know I say that a lot, but I mean it even more than you could possibly know."

He smiled understandingly as he took her hand, leading her to a nearby couch and sitting down, pulling her down to sit next to him. "I know," he said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, "I feel the same way." He leaned in again, passionately kissing her as his other hand slid around to her front. "I love you, Utau," he barely got out, lost in the kiss.

Her hand found its way up his shirt, feeling his toned abs. His hand did some roaming of its own, slowly traveling up her stomach before veering off and sliding up her back. She grabbed his hand, never breaking this kiss, to move it back down to her chest. Didn't want him making the mistake of not picking up on subtle signals. He quickly took the hint, sliding into her top and giving it a firm squeeze. She moaned at the contact, desperate for more. And more he gave her; he kneaded and massaged it in his hand, rubbing her nipple with his thumb.

She reached up, pulling her top down and exposing her boobs. Instead of going for them immediately, he pulled her up so that she was now straddling him on the couch, letting him kiss her while he let his hands do all the work. It was slow and romantic, but at the same time desperately passionate, so different from the hookups she usually had. This was unique in an amazing way; there was something more, something bigger, in more ways than one. She could easily feel his painfully hard erection underneath her as he kneaded her boobs, stopping every once in a while to roll her nipples in his fingers.

She broke off the kiss just long enough to reach down between them, undoing the zipper separating them. Pushing down his pants and boxers just enough, she quickly found his tongue back in her mouth as she grabbed his dick, giving it fast, skillful strokes. He moaned in pleasure and relief, her name escaping from his mouth into hers. She kept pumping it, jerking him off masterfully, feeling him throb a little under her hand.

Soon enough, his hand found its way up her thigh, groping her ass while the other kneaded her boob. He reached around her, finding her hot, slippery wet opening and pushed a finger inside. No panties, he noticed; she must've been planning this all along. She gasped at the contact and slammed her hips against his hand. His finger pumped in and out of her as she moaned in pleasure, fucking his finger and feeling it stroke all of her walls. Her juices leaked out around his finger, soaking it as he slid in another. Her moans filled the air as he started slamming his fingers into her, slapping against her ass every time. His other hand raised a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Whoever cums first, loses."

Her lustful expression quickly turned to one of mischief as a smirk crossed her face. It seemed that even in love, they could have some fun with their competitive sides. She squeezed him tighter in her hand, pumping his dick with furious speed. He hammered her with his fingers, letting his other hand come between them to stroke her dripping wet clit. She was almost frozen with pleasure as she felt herself nearing the edge, moaning and crying out his name in ecstasy, but refused to give up when she saw the bead of precum forming at the head of his dick. When she saw it spill over, running down the head and spilling down onto the shaft, she couldn't help but feel herself get even wetter. He felt this, too; he rubbed her g-spot as hard as he could while he easily slid his fingers back and forth over her clit. She felt herself get dangerously close to the edge as her pussy started to tighten around him.

"F-Fuck, ah!" she cried as she frantically grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers out of her. His other hand kept going, rubbing and stroking her wet clit as she pumped his dick in her hand. He smirked at the realization of how close he'd gotten her.

"Giving up already?" he teased, starting to flick her clit lightly with his fingers. The fact that he could feel himself twitching in her hand probably didn't help his smug act as he tried desperately not to explode.

"Don't be dumb, kid," she said, kissing him playfully, "I'm just getting started." She moved herself up on his body, positioning herself right over his erect pole, hot juices dripping onto his cock. She slowly lowered herself, letting the tip just barely touch her hot, wet pussy. She leaned in for another kiss as she started to push him inside, but was cut off by him grabbing her hips and holding them in place.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, this is all just moving so fast and-" His words were cut off by another kiss. He felt the head rub against her entrance and scolded himself for denying this to his throbbing, aching dick.

She smiled and nodded. "I really do love you, Kukai," she said, pulling away and catching his gaze. Her hips slammed down, taking him all in at once with a big wet slapping noise. She felt him pulsing inside of her, desperately trying to hold in the hot, sticky cum that was just begging to shoot out as her walls squeezed him hard. He moaned loudly as he tried not to immediately release into the beautiful girl in the devil suit mounting him. "Which is why I can't let you win." She raised her ass up and slapped it down against Kukai's lap again and again, each time pushing his hard cock deep into her with a wet slap. She rode him like a pro, her boobs bouncing everywhere as she went up and down on top of him. He grabbed one in a desperate effort to hang on, his other on her ass, panicking as he shot out a little precum into her soft, tight pussy. He was so close, but he knew she just needed a little push and she'd be cumming all over him ridiculously hard.

A little light bulb went off in his head. His hand flew to her clit and started rubbing, slowly at first. She moaned loudly at the touch, her walls tightening around him. He felt this and doubled his speed, hammering her pussy with his huge dick while he rubbed her slickened button with his fingers. She kept moving her hips, on the verge of losing control but still holding on to the hope that she could make him cum first. Precum kept squirting into her, making it harder than ever not to cum all over him. She moaned loudly, her pussy aching for release, loving the feel of her lover's dick pounding into it mercilessly. "Oh, Kukai, keep going! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! I wanna feel your hot cum fill me up! Fuck that pussy, fuck it harder! Harder!"

Her dirty talk nearly pushed him over the edge, but he still managed to hold it in, his throbbing cock desperately shooting out precum. His hand sped up, rubbing her clit as fast and hard as he could manage as his other grabbed her by the hip. He held it tightly, moving her body just slightly towards him so he could hit her favorite spot. He paused for just a moment, then hammered her g-spot mercilessly. "Fuck! Kukai, I'm gonna squirt! F-Fuck, I'm cumming!"

He never let up, not even when her walls squeezed him over and over again in release. Liquid shot out of her pussy as Kukai's hand rubbed her clit, making it spray everywhere. He looked down between them, watching her pussy contract around his throbbing dick which kept drilling into her g-spot, sending squirt after squirt of her cum everywhere as she screamed out in ecstasy. Just the sight made him cum instantly. His cock finally exploded out his first shot of hot, sticky cum, completely filling her up while she squirted her own load around it. He couldn't help but moan out her name loudly as the second spurt shot out of the tip of his dick, rushing into her before being forced out. Their cum poured out between them as they fucked each other like animals and created a sticky mess on the couch. He kept slamming into her, letting the last few shots of his cum gush out of his cock and into her contracting pussy.

His hips finally slowed down, letting his cock stay inside of her as she slumped down into his arms. He lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes, smiling. She smiled back sincerely. He pulled her into another passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining in the afterglow. As they pulled away, he looked down shyly. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for an excuse to do that."

She smirked sarcastically. "Get in my pants, you mean?"

"Kiss you like that, baka," he said, squeezing her chest playfully.

She giggled, kissing him again. "Well, looks like you won this time," she noted, looking down at the wet mess between them. Her hips slid against his easily, swiveling around as she felt his softening dick inside her. "But I'm not going easy next time."

He smiled. "Next time? I suppose that means we're just getting started." His hand reached around and found the zipper on the back of her costume. "And since I won this round..." He pulled it down swiftly, exposing her back to the air.

"I get to do whatever I want with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I'm back~<strong>

**But I've started school and whatnot, and also have to work. Boo...  
><strong>**That's okay, though. Looking back, there's a couple things I would've liked to change about this story. Maybe put the intro before the first Amuto lemon and definitely add more focus on Kukai's cosplay fetish (that's what I get for writing this like two paragraphs at a time), but overall I like how it turned out. Thinking about it, this is the first time I wrote about a non-Amuto pairing, which just seems kind of silly. XP**

**Anyway, which condom would you like to see Amu and Ikuto use next? Options are ultra thin, glow in the dark, and fire & ice lubed. Lemme know, whatever's most popular in the reviews goes next.**

**As always, thanks for reading. I love you guys like fucking crazy. **

**-Hachimisu**


	5. You're Hot Then You're Cold

**Hey guys, I'm back! Time for some more Amuto. Think I'll be focusing more on this story from now on, unless people really want me to do more Ikuto in Heat. Lemme know, and thanks for reading! :3**

* * *

><p>Amu lay smiling in her lover's arms, her eyes closed in an expression of absolute contentment. She couldn't have asked for it to be any better, or with anyone more perfect. After all of the first-time horror stories she had heard, she hadn't been expecting it to be nearly as amazing as it was. She couldn't help but giggle when she felt his lips peck her on the cheek.<p>

"How was that, Amu-chan?" he asked, pulling her naked body even closer to his.

"Incredible." He leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly returned. They had no time to waste, though. They had three more condoms to try, and it was already almost eleven at night. "Hey, Ikuto...wanna go again?"

A surprised smirk played across his lips. "Already? Damn, you must have really enjoyed that." His hand began sliding down her body, stopping at her breast and taking it in his hand. He kneaded it slowly as his lips met hers once more.

Her hand slid down his side, feeling every toned inch of him before reaching down. Her fingertips caressed his balls gently before wrapping themselves around his dick, still semi-erect from their amorous activities. She felt his fingers slowly make their way south to her navel, then stopping at the mound of flesh between her legs. He massaged her clit slowly, teasing her just the way she liked to be. A moan escaped her lips as she felt herself growing wetter and wetter below his hand.

Suddenly, he had an idea. "Sit in my lap, baby," he offered, pulling his fingers away and sitting up. He sat on the edge of the bed, his feet planted on the floor, and watched her follow suit. His eyes traced every luscious curve of her body as she moved, from her big, perky breasts to her slim, toned waist, and finally down to her curvy ass which she set into his lap. He wasted no time grabbing one of her round, bouncy breasts and running his thumb over her nipple.

"I-Ikuto...you're not all that comfortable to sit on, you know..." she said, leaning back against his erection. She squirmed a bit in his arms as he played with her breasts.

"Really? Let's see if we can make this a little more enjoyable for you, then," he said, a smirk working its way across his lips. He let go of her nipple, his hand sliding down her front. He planted soft kisses on her neck as his fingers found her pearl once again. His fingers slid over it easily, slick and wet from her juices. He rubbed it back and forth, treating it gently as his other hand found its way between her legs.

Amu shuddered in delight as his finger pushed into her leaking opening. It slid in and out of her hot, dripping folds easily, despite being so much bigger than her own fingers. He slowly stroked his finger in and out as his other hand worked her clit. She couldn't help but moan at the much-needed contact.

"You really like it when I play with your little clitty, don't you?" he teasingly asked, rubbing it even faster for emphasis. He felt her contract around him, her walls spilling out a little more hot, creamy liquid.

"Baby, I love it, don't stop," she managed to get out between lustful moans. He always knew exactly where to touch her, and how. And if there was one thing she absolutely loved, it was when he touched her jewel with her own juices on his fingers. The way he mercilessly rubbed her favorite place, combined with the way his finger pumped in and out of her opening, was almost too much for her to take. She could feel more liquid flooding out of her, wetting his fingers and the bed, as his hands quickened their pace. Her breathing became hot and heavy, her entire body starting to tense up in anticipation of an intense orgasm.

"I'm not going to make you cum already, am I?" he teased. With that, he slid another finger inside her and took his hand off her clit.

She sighed in relief at the short break, not wanting to cum everywhere before the main event. Her alleviation was short lived, however; she couldn't help but yelp in pleasure and surprise when he felt him slapping her clit as he finger-fucked her wet, pink pussy. She just loved when he slapped her clitty, but right now, she was way too close to the edge to handle it. She felt her wet walls tightening around his fingers as she moaned even louder. "Yes, baby! I'm gonna cum!"

With that, he quickly took his hand off her clit and one of his fingers out of her pussy. He kept pumping it inside her, stroking all of her walls, but slowed himself down. He was rock hard by this point, and didn't know how much longer he could hold out without having her. His dick kept twitching in desire against her, a bead of precum forming at the tip.

"Ikuto, you're really turning me on," she moaned as his finger started inadvertently speeding up again, "I wanna cum so bad..." Her hips started awkwardly moving against his hand, trying to get him as deep inside her as they could.

He took the cue and slid in another, his other hand returning to her clit. He didn't waste any time going slow and working up this time; he rubbed her back and forth, hard and fast, just the way he knew she liked it. She moaned loud and hard for him, loving the way he played with her kitty. She felt his enormous, rock-hard cock throbbing against her back as she neared her orgasm once again. Her whole body tensed up again, hot liquid flooding out of her juicy opening. "I-Ikuto...you're getting me really close..." Her pussy contracted around his fingers as they fucked her at top speed. He curled his fingers toward her, hitting her g-spot with every hard thrust. They were absolutely soaked by this point, coated in her creamy juices which never seemed to stop leaking out. He sped up even more, his hands splashing in her fluids, making the most wonderfully wet noises. His hand rubbed her pearl mercilessly, driving her right to the edge.

"Oh, Ikuto, my clitty, don't stop touching my clit...Oh god, I'm close, I'm gonna cum!"

He quickly pulled away again, reaching into the box on the nightstand and pulling out the first condom he got his hands on. Fire and ice. In one motion, he ripped the edge off the wrapper, taking it out and rolling it down over his massive cock, all while listening to Amu's adorable mewls of protest. All at once, he was on top of her, her legs pinned between them, her ankles up by his ears. He gently prodded her entrance with the head, then slid himself into her soaked pussy.

She moaned in relief, then immediately felt the sensations hit her. All at once, she could feel her most sensitive areas tingling and burning with a new found sensation. It surprised her at first, but she felt herself right at the edge again as her thrust himself inside her. The view was absolutely fantastic: his handsome face above her, his eyes half-lidded and his teeth gritted in pleasure, the trail of hair just under his gloriously toned abs, leading down to her favorite thick cock thrusting into her, hitting her g-spot inside. She watched her breasts bounce up and down every time he pumped into her soaked pussy. Her clit was tingling like crazy, the extra heat making her opening throb.

Ikuto leaned down, pushing her legs down against her breasts, and kissed her passionately. He pulled back, looking deep into her eyes. "Is this good for you, Amu? If you're too sore, we can slow down."

Her golden eyes met his, her lips parted for her shallow breath to escape. All she could feel was his thick pole stroking her favorite places, sliding against her clit with every little movement. "I-Ikuto..."

"Yes, Amu-koi?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He kept his pace, thrusting into her tight hole.

She moaned, a ragged breath escaping her. She was right on the edge, her pussy tightening even more around him as his meat pumped in and out of her. If only she could form words, she could tell him how very good he was making her feel. "I-If you keep doing that, I'll...ah..."

"Do you need me to stop, Amu-koi?" he offered. He didn't slow down yet, waiting for her answer. He kept on humping her with his fat cock, rubbing her clit with the fire and ice lube, a soft wet sound ringing out every time their hips met.

She felt her vagina warming up and tingling almost as hard as her clit as he continued pumping into it. Her body tensed up, her pussy squeezing his dick hungrily, not wanting it to leave. With every little movement, he stroked her tingling clit, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Her body was begging for release, her juices already escaping around him. "Oh I-Ikuto, I'm gonna...I'm gonna-"

"Baby, are you cumming? Cum for me, Amu," he said, fucking her harder and faster with his massive cock.

"Ikuto!" she moaned, her pussy squeezing him harder than ever before. The tingling on her clit became unbearably intense as she squirted out of her folds. She couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure and defeat as liquid shot out of her pussy. He didn't slow down for a second, instead he hammered into her as fast as he possibly could. With all the force he could muster, he pounded her tight hole, watching her breasts bounce up and down as her cum squirted out around his thick cock. Just watching her like this, her face clenched up, her boobs bouncing, her pussy throbbing, her moans of ecstasy filling the air, was getting him close to emptying his load inside her. With every thrust came a wet slapping sound, more liquid splashing everywhere. She had just began to come down from her high when she heard him moan, desperately trying to hold in his cum.

"Can I cum inside you again, baby? I can't hold it in much longer. Fuck, I need to-"

This time, it was her turn to lean in for the kiss. It was short and sweet, out of necessity. "Yes, Ikuto. Cum for me."

That was all it took to push him over the edge. He felt himself twitch and throb inside her as his instincts took over, giving her quick, rough thrusts. He pushed himself into her as deep as he could, hitting her in all of her favorite spots as he emptied himself into the condom.

"Oh, Ikuto, keep going, if you keep twitching inside me like that, I'm gonna- Ah!" Without warning, she felt her vagina contracting around him once again. She bit her lip as she moaned in orgasm, feeling her pussy tingling as her lover throbbed violently inside it. He kept thrusting as hard as he could manage, his cum shooting out of his pulsing dick, barely contained by the condom. He reached in between them, rubbing his girlfriend's wet clit while she came, listening to her moan even harder for him. He poured out the rest of his cum, keeping his hand moving as he collapsed on top of her. He kissed her, her legs and his arm pinned between their bodies.

"Fuck, don't stop, you're still making me cum...ah!" She gave a moan of defeat and pleasure as yet another orgasm washed over her. Her pussy sputtered out a little more juice, which he was more than happy to rub as it came out, making it spray between them. She gave a few more surprised moans as her pussy contracted around his softening cock. His lips met hers as her last orgasm finally died down.

"That was incredible, Amu. You're absolutely amazing," he said, smiling down at her. Despite her inexperience, she was most definitely the best he'd ever had. He inadvertently pushed himself even further inside her as he leaned down for another kiss.

"Ah! Ikuto, it's-"

He pulled back, looking at her surprised expression. "Amu? Are you gonna cum again?"

"No, it's just-"

All of a sudden, he felt it too. He quickly pulled out of her, grabbing the base of the condom before quickly peeling it off of himself. "God, those get cold afterward."

She nodded awkwardly in agreement, a sheepish smile crossing her lips. "Yeah, I felt like I was freezing." She snuggled even closer to him, giving him a quick kiss in the afterglow. "So maybe...you know, if you wanted to..."

He hugged her naked body closer to his. "Yes, my love?"

She looked away, a blush crawling up her cheeks. "Well, maybe, you could take it off before you finished, and then, um...maybe finish on me?"

She yelped in surprise and delight as her love assaulted her with kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your patience, everyone! I'm sorry I keep making you wait. OTL<strong>

**Anyway, fire and ice condoms tend to get super mixed reviews. I've heard a few people say that it feels like rubbing Icyhot on your junk (wat), but personally I absolutely love them. They do kinda smell, and you definitely don't want to do any oral right after (the lube tastes terrible), but they make me cum like crazy, so it's definitely one of my favorites. Try them if you ever get the chance! :D**

**But now that this chapter is up, dear readers, I need your opinion on something; for the Kutau chapters, I'm doing a new costume every time. What costume should they do next? Doctor/patient, cop/robber, teacher/student, etc.? Maybe play with some of the chara nari outfits? I'm stuck. I'd appreciate your input in the reviews, and in the poll on my profile! Thanks again. I love you guys. :)**

**-Hachimisu**


End file.
